


The Rose Garden

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Vastra is enjoying a lovely summer day.





	The Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- This is a transformative work
> 
> **Warning** \-- none
> 
> **Author’s Note** written for fandom_stocking’s 2018 edition and written for Trobadora. Happy Holidays.

XXX

The scent of many blossoms wafted on the warm summer breeze. Vastra loved her garden. Strax had been very helpful in the initial tilling of the land but much less so when it came to tending the plants. That was fine. Vastra didn't care much for digging but she loved everything else about gardening. What she loved the best were her roses just as they were now with Jenny lying on the grass in front of them. 

Her lover had her walnut hair loose, framing her sweet face. A white nightdress clung to her honed body. With the roses behind her and the green under her, Jenny was a Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood's dream. Vastra was grateful every day to have the remarkable woman in her life, even if she did try Jenny's patience some days. 

Like the time she made her pose and only pretended to paint her. Today she actually was painting her lest Jenny refuse to pose the next time. Of course, concentrating on her oils was difficult to do when all she wanted to do was cast that night dress aside and worship Jenny's lush body.

"I think I have ants in my hair," Jenny griped.

Vastra judged where she was on her work and measured the sun's descent. She'd lose the light soon enough. "Why don't we call it a day?"

Jenny sat up, brushing at her hair. Vastra set her paintbrush aside. She'd clean it in a moment. Rising, she strolled over and offered Jenny her hand. Helping Jenny up, Vastra drew her close. She pressed her cool lips to Jenny's ever so warm ones. Her kiss tasted of Darjeeling and clotted cream.

Jenny slipped an arm around Vastra's waist. "Mmm, that's the best part of posing for you."

Vastra loosened the ties to Jenny's gown. "I'm inclined to agree but I might need more proof to make a substantiated claim."

Jenny was more than happy to supply that proof.


End file.
